Snowflakes and Mistletoe
by Orchida
Summary: Here's a Christmas one. Which you can tell by the title. Filled with the delights of Taiora, takari, mimoe etc.


Okay, I know most people are probably sick and tired of Christmas fics by now but well I wrote one anyway. I like them and think it gets you in a Christmas mood. So I just want to say "Sorry," to all those people that are sick of them. "Cough, Scrooge, cough!"  
Secondly, my two new characters: Crystal and Lilly are in this fic.  
(They will probably be in all my fics that I write.) Some people might be wondering why I have them. Well it's because, first of all I felt kinda sorry for Matt and Izzy for not having love or another way to put it, close relationships with another digidestined. I know Matt is close to Tk but I mean friend/close bond wise, not brotherly. I feel that all the others have this and in my opinion and my favourites: Taiora, Takari and Mimoe. I know all of them are close but one person to share everything with.  
Secondly I thought it would be fun to develop new characters, you know secret histories and special relationships.  
This is partly why Crystal used to be and still is best friends with Tai, and Lilly is the same with Mimi.  
If anyone feels they don't like the characters, "TUFF!" It's my fic/fics and I write them. Nobody has to read them, if they don't want to. "But please do."  
Anyway if you don't understand something about them or want to know something then ask me in your review which you will be writing "hopefully," after you have read this story.   
That is if I ever stop blabbering and get on with the story. Or if you want you can send me an email my address is on my page thingy.   
Right I've finally finished, so here's the story.  
  
I don't own Digimon or any of the characters except Crystal and Lilly.  
  
Enjoy!   
  
  
Snowflakes and Mistletoe  
  
A lone snowflake fell down to the window, Kari watched it as it drifted down to land on the frame, she watched it melt as it touched briefly, leaving only a small wet patch behind.   
"I still can't believe our parents allowed this!" said Mimi ecstatically. Kari turned her head, her friends were unpacking their belongings. They had all been allowed to spend the weekend together in a small cabin. There were no parents, just the ten friends. However their parents had only allowed this if their children promised to behave and were careful.   
Kari got up from the window and went to unpack her clothes. The five girls, Sora, Mimi, Crystal, Lilly and herself were sharing one room while the five boys, Tai, Tk, Matt, Izzy and Joe were sharing the other.  
  
To the children, sleeping all together was something they had come accustomed too. Being in the Digiworld they had all been together every night unless for some reason they were separated. None of them would have minded if some of the boys had to share with the some of the girls. But to their parents they were older and now had to be separated.   
  
"Well I've finished here, I'm going to see how the boys are doing," said Sora standing up and starting to make her way out of their room.   
"Don't you mean how Tai's doing?" mocked Mimi.   
Sora gave her a devilish grin, "Well him too."   
Sora and Tai had been going out now for a couple of weeks, although to strangers they could look like a married couple. The way the pair acted around each other you would think that they had actually been married for over twenty years at the least.   
"Hold on a minute and I'll come with you," said Crystal. She grabbed a sweater and popped it into her shelf, then followed Sora outside to the boys room.  
  
The boys room was beginning to look a mess already. Clothes were hung over bedposts while odd shoes lay around the floor absentmindedly. "There's no doubt about it this is the boys room," said Sora.   
A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, she giggled as she was picked up and twirled around in a circle.   
"It almost makes you sick doesn't it," said a voice next to Crystal. She looked up to see Matt smiling back at her. "Yeah do you have a bucket," she replied.  
Tai gave them an evil look. The pair shut up; hiding their muffled laughter. Crystal looked around the room. You'd almost think a bomb had hit this place, she thought to herself. The only bed that looked considerably tidy was Joe's but even his looked a bit scruffy. In each bedroom were two bunk- beds and one single. Joe had the one single, were as Tai was sharing with Izzy and Tk was sharing with Matt.   
  
Meanwhile back at the girls room. Kari had finished unpacking her clothes. Lilly had finished about five minutes ago and Mimi was still unpacking. "God Mimi, just how many suitcases did you bring?" asked Lilly. Mimi brought out the next suitcase from under her bed. "Oh this is the last one so." She paused counting the bags in her head. " Altogether five." Kari and Lilly looked at each other, neither one knowing what to say.  
Kari spoke up first, "Mimi, were only here for the weekend. That's not even a week. What are you going to do with all those clothes," she said gesturing with her hand towards the piles of clothes.  
"Well, I don't know what kind of weather we will have, and what if it snows and I get wet or if it's hot and all I had were thick sweaters, and..."  
"Okay we get the point!" shouted Lilly making Mimi shut up.  
  
The silence didn't last long as Tk burst into the room. "Hey Kari do you wanna go have a snowball fight outside?"   
Kari's face lit up. "Yeah, just let me get my coat." She found a thick warm jacket and put it on. Tk looked at her surprised. "Is that all your wearing a jacket?"  
"Yeah, it's a thick one it will keep me warm, it's all I have."  
Tk took off his scarf and handed it to her, "here, this will make you feel warmer."  
Kari blushed. "Thanks," she wrapped it around her neck then grabbed Tk's gloved hand and dragged him outside.   
  
Crystal looked outside the window, it was starting to snow again, she called Matt over. "Matt, do you wanna go for a walk?" Matt looked outside, the snow was really starting to come down, he looked unsure. Crystal looked up at him. "Oh come on we don't have to go far and I promise we won't get lost." she finished the sentence by giving him the puppy dog eyes.  
Matt rolled his eyes he never could resist puppy eyes whether it was Crystal or Tk, it always seemed to work with him. "Okay," he grabbed his coat and gloves and walked outside with Crystal.  
  
Izzy and Joe decided to go and see Mimi and Lilly. Mimi had just finished unpacking and collapsed on her bed. Joe went up beside her and sat down. Lilly saw that Joe was hiding something behind his back and got the hint he'd like to be alone with Mimi. "Em... Izzy why don't we go decorate the tree?" Izzy looked confused at her, she rolled her eyes and dragged him out the room mumbling to herself. "I thought you were supposed to be clever."  
  
Mimi was surprised by her friends sudden departure. "Do I smell or something," she asked Joe. He started laughing. "No, it's just I want to give you something." Mimi looked shocked, "But I thought we weren't giving Christmas presents till later," Joe blushed.  
"I thought now would be a good time to give it to you," he brought a small box out from behind his back and handed it to Mimi. Mimi carefully unwrapped the small package, it was a small wooden box with the crest of sincerity carved into it. She delicately opened the box, a small melody began to play.   
"Joe, I don't know what to say, thank you." She wiped her eyes as small tears began to form. "I made it myself... well with a little help."   
"It's the nicest thing anyone ever gave me, thank you so much." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She lay her head on his shoulder and played the melody from the box. The sweet music filling the room.  
  
Tai heard music coming from the girls room, "Joe must have given Mimi her present."  
"What?" asked Sora from his side.   
"Nothing it doesn't matter, how about we go outside and build a snowman?" Sora looked at him suspiciously. "Aren't we a little old to be building snowmen Tai?" Tai smiled at her.  
"Were never to old to build snowmen." She started to laugh.  
"Okay then let's go build a snowman." She grinned at him as they went outside.  
  
Tk and Kari were in the midst of a snowball war. A snowball hit Sora it's icy cold water trickled down her neck, "Hey watch it you two!" she shouted.   
"Sorry," chorused two voices she looked around to try and find the pair but couldn't spot either of them. "Once you show yourselves I'll get you back!" she shouted. She heard muffled laughter from opposite sides of each other. Tai smiled "we'll ambush them later."  
he looked around "how about we build our snowman here?" Sora looked up.  
"Fine by me," she gave him a warm smile and started to gather up snow in her gloved hands.  
  
Crystal and Matt were walking around the hillside. "Isn't it beautiful," she said.  
"What?"  
"Out here, it's snowing, all the trees. The best thing is we all get to spend a whole weekend here."  
"Yeah, your right it is really pretty." Matt watched Crystal walk in front of him she was wearing her hair down, she had a small grey hat over the top of her head hiding some of her hair, the rest of her long blonde hair hung down flowing in the wind. She stopped walking as she realised she couldn't hear the crunch of Matt walking anymore. She turned around. "What's the matter?" she asked.  
Matt seemed in a daze, "I was just thinking," Crystal started laughing. Matt was confused, "What, why are you laughing?"  
"You look like Rudolph, you've got a little red nose." she answered as she playfully tapped him on the nose. Matt felt himself going red. "Hey I'll have you know I have to get back to Santa real soon, you might have to walk back on your own." She started laughing, clutching her stomach. "You better not leave me," she leaned back on a tree; making it shake. A clump of snow fell down onto her head, she let out a yelp as she fell over with the weight of the snow. Matt started laughing as she grumbled trying to get out of the snow which had just fell on her. "Here," he said extending his hand to help her out. She took his hand and he helped lift her out. "Thanks," she said shaking herself to get the cold snow off of herself. "I think we'd better get you home and changed," said Matt. Crystal shivered, "Yeah it's your fault if you hadn't have made me laugh."   
Matt started laughing. "It teaches you to not call me Rudolph!" He put his arm around her shoulder to help keep her warm as they trudged back to the logged cabin.  
  
"There it's all done." Exclaimed Lilly. They had just finished putting up all the decorations. She looked at the small fir tree in the corner of the room, the tinsel seemed to glisten as it caught the light of the sun from the window. The star at the top shone brightly, looking down onto the pair who had just finished decorating the whole room. "Oh, there's a few things missing!"   
Izzy looked confused all the decorations from the box had been put up there was nothing left. Lilly disappeared and returned a minute later her hands full of presents. She placed them carefully under the tree. Izzy remembered something, he went into his room and gathered the presents he had for his friends. "I know we can't open them yet but I thought it looked empty without them there," she said.  
Izzy came in with his hands full of presents, "Yeah I know what you mean," he put his presents down. "So what do you do on Christmas day?" he asked.  
Lilly seemed quiet, it took her a while to reply. "Just with the family, the ones I live with, you?"   
"Same here, but I go visit my Grandparents."  
"You mean your not on the computer at all, at any time of the day!"  
Izzy gave her an evil glare, all his friends teased him about being on the computer most of the time he didn't mind it and Lilly seemed to enjoy teasing him about it every day.  
"Nope not even for a minute," he replied.  
Lilly was shocked, "God I don't think I've ever seen you away from it,"  
"I was just putting up all the decorations with you,"  
"Oh yeah, well you know what I mean." Izzy started to laugh as they arranged the presents under the tree.  
  
Meanwhile outside, Tai and Sora had finished building their snowman. It was a big fat snowman. There were pieces of coal for buttons and eyes. He had a small carrot for a nose. His two arms were thick and padded out, his hands were like mittens. Tai and Sora stood back to view the snowman in full. Sora noticed something in the snowman's mitten hands. She walked up approaching the small shape in his hand. She picked it up it was a present, she lifted up the tag and read it.   
  
To Sora,   
Sorry I couldn't wait.  
Love Taichi.  
xxx  
  
Sora looked back at Tai, he was grinning his cute lopsided grin. Sora carefully unwrapped the present, it was a small rectangular shape. After she got all the wrapping off she was left with the box, she carefully opened the present. A silver bracelet shone brightly. She picked it up. The silver bracelet had small silver suns and hearts hanging off the chains delicately. Sora carefully placed it around her wrist, she felt like if she put one finger wrong then the chain would break. It was the most precious thing anyone had ever bought her. Tai stepped towards her he took off his gloves and helped her close the lock on the delicate bracelet. "Do you like it?"  
Sora smiled. "I love it," she threw herself onto him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."  
She couldn't believe how beautiful it was. She turned her wrist making the silver glint in the sun. "I haven't got yours with me. Your going to have to wait," she said.  
"That's okay, your all I need for a good Christmas." Replied Tai.  
She kissed him on the lips. He always loved Sora kissing him; her lips always tasted like strawberries. She was the best thing in the world to him as long as she was happy he was happy too. He hadn't been able to wait to give her, her Christmas present. The look on her face when she opened it was his reward, he didn't care about having a present back. Just as long as his Sora was happy.  
  
Mimi and Joe came out the girls room. Mimi ran to show Lilly and Izzy what Joe had given her. "Isn't it beautiful, he made it himself."  
"Well I did have a little help," replied Joe. "Did you guys do this yourself?"  
Mimi looked around the room she hadn't seen it as she'd been too busy showing her present to her friends. "Wow you guys did a great job, it's amazing."  
Lilly and Izzy beamed. "Well it wasn't that hard," replied Izzy. Lilly shoved him.  
"What do you mean, it wasn't that hard,"  
"Well it wasn't,"  
"Where you doing the same job as me? Half of the decorations wouldn't even stay up, do you know how many times I had to keep putting the same decoration up?"  
Izzy didn't reply. Mimi and Joe stood there, "Why didn't you shout us for help?" asked Joe.  
"Well I wasn't having any trouble," replied Izzy.   
Mimi started to laugh as Lilly pouted. "Why don't you sit down and I'll get you a drink?"  
  
Lilly and Izzy sat down on the sofa. "I can't believe you thought it was easy," said Lilly. Izzy rolled his eyes. "On second thoughts I'll help you Mimi."  
  
The door swung open. Matt walked in followed by a cold, wet looking Crystal.   
"What happened to you?" asked Joe.   
"A lot of snow fell on top of her," answered Matt starting to laugh. Crystal gave him a cold stare. "It's his fault." Her golden hair now looked a light brown while all her clothes were damp and cold. "He made me laugh and then I banged into a tree and a load of snow fell on me." Crystal pouted and took off her damp coat.   
"I'll go get you a towel and a warm blanket, will that make you feel better?" teased Matt. Crystal swung for his head. Matt ducked and ran to get the towel and blanket.   
  
Kari chucked a snowball over her head. She heard a loud cry as she realised she just hit Tk right in the face. "Okay I give in!" she heard him shout.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, please your gonna kill me." Tk came out of his hiding place with his hands up. Kari giggled and came out of hers. "Anyway I have something to give you," said Tk.  
Kari smiled and brought a small box out from inside her coat. "Me too."  
They both swapped the presents. "Merry Christmas!"   
They both unwrapped the small boxes. Kari opened her box, Tk had given her a small necklace with an inscription on it.   
  
Tk and Kari  
Forever  
  
On the opposite side was a small star the same as Kari's crest. She started laughing.   
"What's funny do you not like it?" asked Tk sounding a little hurt. Kari shook her head.  
"No I love it, it's beautiful."  
"Then what?"  
Kari gestured towards the present she had given him. "Open it."  
Tk did as she said. He opened the small box, inside was the exact same necklace. With an inscription, he read it.  
  
Kari and Tk  
Forever  
  
Tk looked at the opposite side of the necklace his had a small sun on a small stand. The same as his crest. He looked at Kari.   
"I can't believe we got each other the same present," he said.  
"I know, well they are different. She started laughing. Tk started laughing too.   
"Well at least we know each other likes it."  
"I like anything, that you get me." she replied.  
Tk felt his cheeks going crimson. Kari blushed too as she realised what she had just said.  
"Well thank you," said Tk. "Do you want some help with putting it on?"  
Kari smiled. "Please," Kari held up her light brown hair as Tk slipped the necklace around her neck. His cold hand touched her neck making her shiver. "Oh sorry," he said "I didn't realise I was that cold." Kari laughed.   
"Do you want some help with yours?"  
"If you would," She placed it around his neck. Then she got an idea in her head. She grabbed a handful of snow and stuffed it down the back of his shirt. Tk let out a yelp as the cold snow ran down his back. He jumped up, Kari started running towards the cabin. Tk followed her, "I'm gonna get you back Kari Kamiya!" he shouted. Kari was laughing as she ran back to the cabin for shelter.   
  
Tai saw his sister running followed by Tk, shouting after her. Sora looked up at him confused. Tai shrugged his shoulders implying that he didn't have a clue what was going on. He looked up at the sky the moon was beginning to show, in the midnight coloured sky. "It's getting cold, maybe we better get back in the warmth."  
Sora took his hand, "What about our snowman?"  
"I think he'll be all right in the cold, we could bring him in the warmth but when we wake up in the morning he probably won't be there." Sora started laughing.   
Tai picked her up, "Hey!" she shouted. Tai started to twirl her around, the snow fell on her face as she spun around. "This is the best Christmas I've ever had, thank you Tai."  
Tai smiled as he carried her back to the cabin.  
  
The four arrived at the cabin Tk and Kari first. Crystal had changed her clothes and was now drinking a hot cup of chocolate. The heat hit you as you first walked in, the fire had been lit about two hours earlier and had now filled the small cabin with warmth.   
Tai arrived carrying Sora and put her down gently.   
"Do any of you guys want anything to eat or drink?" asked Mimi. She appeared to be playing the part of a mother for this particular trip. None of them did they were more or less tired from their day outside. Tai looked at Crystals wet hair, "What happened to you?" he asked. Matt again started laughing. Crystal gave him a stern look.  
He tried to shut up but couldn't help but laugh as he thought of the moment the snow fell on top of her. Izzy answered Tai's question, "They were out walking. Crystal banged into a tree and a lot of snow fell on top of her." He emphasised on the word lot.  
"You should have seen her, it was so funny!" said Matt.  
"I can just imagine, has she been in a mood all day long because of it?" asked Tai.  
The rest nodded. Tai started to laugh. Crystal stood up, "I'm going to bed, I'm sick of being made fun of!"   
Tai and Matt laughed even more. "She's always like that, ever since she was little." Said Tai between laughs. Sora gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'll come with you. I'm pretty tired myself." She ran up to Tai and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you." Tai blushed as he felt everyone's eyes on him.   
  
"Well I think that's my cue to go too." said Tai yawning, "Night everyone."   
Matt, Izzy and Joe stood up following him. "Night girls."  
"Hey!" shouted Tk.   
"We said night girls!" replied Matt, still laughing.  
Mimi and Lilly stood up. "I guess were gonna head off too," said Lilly.  
"Are you too going to stay up?" asked Mimi.  
Tk and Kari nodded their heads, "Just for a while." said Kari.  
"Are you going to be all right, do you need anything?" asked Mimi. Lilly sighed and grabbed Mimi's arm. "If you do just shout okay," said Mimi as Lilly dragged her into their room.  
  
Kari sighed and slumped down onto the sofa. She looked at her necklace shining against the light. She looked around the room; Lilly and Izzy had put the decorations up. "Isn't it pretty," she said.  
"What the room?" asked Tk. Kari nodded her head.   
"I love Christmas, it's the best season. Don't you think?"  
"Yeah, but I suppose the snow, presents, and lot's of food helps." replied Tk.  
Kari giggled. "I suppose it can get pretty cold. But when it snows that's the best."  
"Yeah, but not when someone you know shoves a freezing cold snowball down your back."  
She smiled, "at least it wasn't a stranger."  
"I suppose, but I will get you back. That's a promise.   
Kari smiled, her eyes were closed.   
"Tk," she said sleepily.  
"Yes?" he replied.  
"Will you promise me something?"  
"Of course I will."  
"Promise me we'll always be together."  
Tk smiled. "I promise."  
  
He yawned, "I'm kinda tired, I think I might go to bed soon." No one replied. Tk stood up and carefully approached Kari on the sofa. She was asleep he looked around he saw the blanket that Crystal had used earlier to keep herself warm. Tk picked it up and placed it carefully on Kari, careful so as not to wake her up. Kari made a small murmur, Tk held his breath praying he hadn't woke her up. He relaxed as she lay asleep. He watched her sleep she looked like an angel to him. He brushed away a few strands of hair which lay across her face and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Tk." murmured Kari, still asleep. Tk blushed.  
"Night Kari."  
  
He sat back down on his chair, he picked up his necklace that lay around his neck. He read the inscription.   
Kari and TK  
Forever.  
He smiled to himself. "I promise."  
  
The End!  
  
There you go. I hope you all enjoyed it. I thought I'd do a fic filled with romance from all the couples. Don't worry in other fics I won't be doing every single romance at the same time as that would just get way too confusing. Anyway Please review.  
I'm writing my next fic now but I don't know when I'll have it finished.  
I'd just like to say, "MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY NEW YEAR."  
Thanks for reading.  
Luv Destiny.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
